


Переплетённые пальцы

by Kosharik, KotVmeshke



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Ghosts, M/M, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosharik/pseuds/Kosharik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotVmeshke/pseuds/KotVmeshke
Summary: Верить или нет в приметы, страшилки и тому подобное – личный выбор каждого. Вот только что если они верят в тебя?
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Переплетённые пальцы

Рабочий день подходил к концу. Илья, выполнив всё, что от него требовалось, бездумно смотрел в окно на проезжающие автобусы и автомобили и скучал: работа, хоть и любимая, стала почти рутиной, дома его никто не ждал, до выходных, когда можно будет хоть в бар какой зайти, ещё два дня – в общем, тоска зелёная. Парень вздохнул и перевёл взгляд на стол, на котором стоял кубик Рубика, который он обычно крутил, раздумывая над решением очередной рабочей проблемы. «Купить какую-нибудь ещё головоломку, что ли? Для разнообразия. Если сделать небольшой крюк, можно зайти в ТЦ неподалёку от офиса».

Через полчаса Илья уже шагал по улице, рассматривая прохожих и хоть немного, но радуясь тёплому весеннему солнцу. Толпа людей, спешащих по своим делам, стайки шумных подростков – ещё лет десять назад он был таким же беззаботным, – парочки на скамейках у торгового центра… Жизнь кипела, а парень чувствовал, что как-то выбивается из этого потока, и это ему совершенно точно не нравилось, так что до нужного павильона Илья дошёл в несколько подавленном состоянии.

– Добрый вечер, – устало улыбнулась девушка, расставляющая товар на витрине. – Ищете что-то определённое?

– Добрый, – парень вынырнул из своих невесёлых раздумий. – Да, пожалуй. Головоломки какие-нибудь у вас есть?

– Да, конечно, вот, – продавщица указала в нужную сторону.

– Спасибо…

Илья изучил ассортимент и, выбрав пару штук посложнее, подошёл к прилавку, девушка, за это время закончившая со своим занятием, рассчитала его и сняла с полки за спиной небольшую коробку.

– Каждому покупателю на добрую память о нашем магазине, – она улыбнулась и открыла крышку.

Внутри оказались печенья специфичной формы, Илья хмыкнул и взял верхнее.

– Спасибо, – разломанное кондитерское изделие оказалось неожиданно свежим и вкусным, а надпись на бумажке, нашедшейся внутри, гласила: «Вас ждёт незабываемое приключение». Парень поднял взгляд: – Отличная идея, обязательно зайду к вам ещё.

– Будем ждать. Всего вам доброго.

Илья забрал свои покупки и, дожёвывая печенье, вышел из магазина. Уже на улице его перехватил паренёк, явно ещё студент, и вручил яркую листовку – она была одной из последних, так что Илья решил не отказываться: ему не сложно, а человек скорее закончит свою работу. Парень уже собирался выбросить рекламку, когда взгляд зацепился за первую строку: «Вы устали от рутины? – это было настолько созвучно недавним мыслям, что Илья прочитал текст до конца: – Хорошо знаете родной город? Примите участие в квесте «Ночная прогулка»! Вас ждёт командная работа с таким же искателем приключений, задания разной степени сложности, индивидуальный подарок каждому участнику и памятный приз победителям! Подробности на сайте: …»

Парень замер на половине шага. Ждёт приключение, значит. Попробовать, что ли?

Вернувшись домой и поужинав, Илья набрал в браузере адрес сайта и, найдя правила прохождения квеста, начал их изучение. Выходило вот что: субботними вечерами собиралась толпа желающих, уплативших небольшую сумму за участие, далее можно было зарегистрироваться в качестве команды с кем-то знакомым или случайным образом получить себе пару из свободных игроков, затем участники получали первое задание – загадку про какое-то известное или приметное место их города – и направлялись по нужному адресу. На месте нужно было осмотреться, найти особый символ, сфотографировать его и оправить организаторам с указанием, где сделан снимок. В ответном сообщении приходила следующая загадка, и так до конца, последнее задание приводило к месту, где победителей ожидали поздравления и обещанные призы. В отзывах участники делились впечатлениями, в основном – положительными, говорили, что нужные места, как правило, в пределах шаговой доступности, то есть через полгорода никого не погонят, загадки интересные, и нужно действительно хорошо знать городской фольклор и жить здесь с детства.

Илья откинулся на спинку кресла и задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по столу. Весьма заманчиво. Город он знает неплохо – жил в разных местах, где удавалось снять квартиру подешевле, как «в народе» называются памятники, учебные заведения и парки, в курсе, так почему бы не развеяться? Парень решительно нажал на кнопку «забронировать», указал своё имя и номер телефона и узнал, где будет проходить сбор в эту субботу.

– Ну вот и нашлось занятие на выходные, – улыбнулся Илья и закрыл вкладку.

Примерно в тоже время на другом конце города решалась судьба его пары на субботнюю игру. По мнению многих, Влад был полным неудачником: несколько раз бросал учёбу в весьма престижных университетах, полностью меняя направление, кое-как написал диплом и забросил его на полку, совершенно не желая работать по профилю, вместо этого он ввязывался в сомнительные, по мнению родителей, мероприятия. Устроить концерт почти неизвестной группы – легко, какой-то глупый флэшмоб в центре города – тоже к Владу, он даже парочку вечеринок для тех, кому за пятьдесят, организовывал. Платили за всё это, конечно, копейки, но парня это не волновало, главное, чтобы было интересно, а вот тех, кто его окружал – весьма. Последняя девушка как раз решила закончить бесперспективные отношения, весьма резко высказавшись о стиле жизни Влада, и, собрав вещи, которые успели осесть в его квартире, демонстративно бросила ключи на стол. Парень немного посидел, думая о своей жизни, а потом махнул рукой и направился на очередное с виду очень глупое мероприятие. Там-то к нему и подкатил знакомый, которому Влад когда-то помогал продвинуть идею с ночными уличными квестами, и, поведясь на его рассказ о новом маршруте и интересных загадках, парень решил вновь поучаствовать в игре.

Так что в субботу вечером Влад стоял у одного из весьма сомнительных памятников города и раздавал желающим играть повязки с номерами команд, оставив свою собственную чуть в стороне.

– Привет, Илья, – как к старому знакомому, обратился он к подошедшему с регистрационной карточкой парню, который, казалось, не очень понимал во что ввязался, и передал ему повязку с номером тринадцать – да, его упросили взять именно эту цифру, а Илье просто не повезло, – не отходи далеко, сейчас закончу помогать этим неумехам, – парень получил тычок от знакомого и рассмеялся, – и можно выходить на позицию. Меня зовут Влад, и мы в одной команде.

– Договорились, – Илья покрутил в руках полоску ткани, хмыкнув при виде номера, и отошёл на пару шагов, разглядывая собравшихся. Люди общались со знакомыми, одинокие присматривались к тем, кого подобрали им организаторы, кто-то со смехом обсуждал предстоящий квест, вспоминая прошлый – общая атмосфера была вполне доброжелательной, и Илья, чувствуя, как заряжается этим позитивом, подумал, что всё же не зря сюда пришёл.

– Как настроение? Готов победить? – Влад наконец закончил с помощью и подошёл к своему сокоманднику.

– Если честно, я в первый раз в подобном балагане участвую, – смущённо улыбнулся Илья, понимая, что временный напарник опытнее него, – так что пока ещё не понял.

– Новичкам везёт, – рассмеялся Влад, – ну и здесь опыт – не главное, важнее уметь быстро по городу передвигаться.

– Ну, корнями от сидячей работы я вроде не обзавёлся, погода хорошая, так что побегаем, – сокомандник, прямо-таки излучавший постулат «я за любой кипиш, кроме голодовки», располагал к себе, и Илья широко улыбнулся в ответ. – Поможешь? – он намотал на запястье повязку, оставив на виду номер и два конца, чтобы можно было завязать.

– Давай, – Влад быстро завязал бантик, получившийся забавно кривоватым, свою повязку он и вовсе убрал в карман, – буду тебя фотать для подтверждения рядом со знаком, – улыбнулся он. – О, кажется, началось, слушай внимательно.

Перед толпой и правда появился организатор с вводной: почти вся информация, которую он проговаривал, была на сайте – правила, действия в разных ситуациях, Игорь прочёл это ещё до того, как отправить сообщение, а Влад, видимо, слышал уже не в первый раз, так что откровенно скучал до тех пор, пока не зашла речь о загадках. На самом деле вопрос был очень простой: «Откуда начался город», но трактовать его можно было совершено по-разному.

– Давай отойдём в сторону и обсудим, куда ведёт нас первая подсказка, – повысив голос, чтобы перекрыть гомон, поднявшийся на площади, предложил Влад.

– Пошли, – Илья покрутил головой и направился к растущим неподалёку деревьям – просто потому, что там было достаточно далеко от основной массы народу.

– И что ты думаешь? – кажется, Влад не спешил, а то и вовсе отказался от желания выиграть сегодня. – То же, что и большинство остальных – церковь в центре, рядом с которой памятная табличка о первом камне?

– Я бы скорее пошёл к памятнику человеку, в честь которого назван город, он же был инициатором постройки градообразующего предприятия, насколько я помню историю родного края, – задумчиво отозвался Илья, – как раз недалеко.

– Неплохо, пошли прогуляемся, всё равно мой вариант в той же стороне, посмотрим, кто прав.

– Памятник недалеко, – хмыкнул парень, – так что если я ошибаюсь, много времени не потеряем.

– Я не говорю, что ты ошибаешься, как и не говорил, что памятный камень – то самое место, – стоять они не стали и достаточно быстро направились в нужную сторону. – Знаешь легенду о том, почему здесь вообще город решили строить?

– Нет, – с интересом посмотрел на сокомандника Илья, – всегда считал, что это исключительно экономически и территориально обоснованное решение.

– В большинстве своём – да, – кивнул Влад, ныряя в неприметную подворотню – видимо, решил срезать путь, – но есть и легенда. По реке плыл тот самый человек, к памятнику которому мы сейчас идём, и в один из привалов, что устраивали для изучения берега и прочего, он оказался рядом с водой на закате и никак не смог забыть эту картину: она показалась ему самым лучшим, что он видел за все годы путешествий. И именно тогда он решил, что здесь должен быть город, чтобы было кому любоваться закатом.

– Красиво, как и все легенды, – улыбнулся парень, вспоминая, как они после окончания школы всем классом встречали рассвет на берегу почти на границе города – там, где уже не было высоток, – и виды тут и правда есть замечательные.

– Вот поэтому я и думаю, что первый знак ждёт нас именно на набережной.

Илья вопросительно посмотрел на своего спутника:

– Набережная длинная. У тебя есть какое-то особое место на примете?

– Есть, конечно, – улыбнулся Влад, – но пока мы к памятнику идём, а потом уже посмотрим.

– А ты случайно не в курсе полёта мысли организаторов? – хмыкнул парень. – Как я понимаю, не в первый раз так гуляешь, опыт есть.

– Они достаточно креативные и непредсказуемые ребята, иначе не продержались бы столько, и каждый новый маршрут позволяет сделать открытие даже тому, кто наш город вдоль и поперёк знает. То, что я им сегодня помогал, не даёт мне никакой форы или дополнительных подсказок, если ты об этом.

– Это хорошо, значит, интересно будет нам обоим, – Илья с удовольствием вдохнул запах чего-то цветущего – ближе к ночи на улицах было гораздо меньше машин, а значит, пыли и выхлопных газов – небольшой сквер с клумбами, где находился памятник, уже совсем рядом. – Так, памятник портить вряд ли будут, если это действительно нужное место, ищем рисунок на асфальте неподалёку?

– Или табличку на дереве, а то и под лавочкой. Всё не так просто, как кажется, к тому же мы здесь первые, не получится пройти по проторённой тропинке. Давай разойдёмся, так быстрее выйдет.

– Хорошо, – и парень, включив прихваченный фонарик, начал планомерный обход окрестностей.

– Забавно, – раздался чуть в стороне голос Влада, – иди сюда, – когда Илья оказался рядом, он указал на небольшую табличку – обычный лист формата А4, на котором была одна фраза: «Почти верно». – Значит, всё же набережная. Пойдём?

– Юмористы… Веди, Сусанин.

– Вот про Ивана ты зря вспомнил, – рассмеялся Влад и направился вниз, туда, где вилась лента реки. Шёл он уверенно и быстро – как человек, много раз бывавший в этих местах, и явно наслаждался прогулкой. – Оу, а я и не заметил, что они подсветку закончили, – указал парень чуть в сторону на одно из зданий, кажется, музей, если Илья не ошибался, – здорово смотрится.

– Необычно, да, – парень немного полюбовался декоративными фонариками и поспешил за немного ушедшим вперёд Владом. – Колись, что за место нам нужно?

– Да ладно тебе, увидишь скоро и будешь говорить: как же я сам не догадался, смотри лучше по сторонам, когда вот так на прогулку ночью выйдешь. Немного осталось.

И правда, потянуло прохладным речным воздухом, впереди показалась арка моста, идущего через автомобильную дорогу прямо к набережной.

– Мы пришли, – Влад подошёл к декоративному ограждению, на котором висели замки с именами молодожёнов, ключи от них надёжно скрывала вода. – Считается, что закат именно на этом месте очаровал когда-то нашего путешественника. Ищем?

– Потому тут и столько металлолома? – хмыкнул Илья. – Да, давай искать.

– Это не металлолом, – патетично заявил Влад, – а символ чистых чувств и нерушимости брачных уз, – посмотрев на несколько удивлённого этим заявлением спутника, он рассмеялся: – Всё, ищу.

– Ну-ну, до первого слесаря с болгаркой, – довольно цинично вздохнул парень. – У меня коллега замуж вышла, тоже замок вешали, а через год разошлись. «Не сошлись характерами», как обычно. Стоп, иди-ка сюда, тут рисунок, вроде наш.

– А ты совсем не романтик, да? – фыркнул Влад подходя. – Верно, оно. Постой-ка рядом, я фотку сделаю и отправлю нашим умникам.

– Нет, я суровый реалист и развлекать не умею так, как от меня этого ожидают, – Илья встал так, чтобы было видно руку с повязкой и номером и посмотрел в глазок камеры, улыбнувшись: он всегда неплохо получался на фотографиях, даже со вспышкой в темноте.

– Не умел бы развлекаться, не стоял бы здесь, – между делом сказал Влад. – Так, есть, ждём ответа. Давай чуть в сторону отойдём, а то, кажется, там нарисовалась другая команда, не будем облегчать им поиск.

– Я сказал «развлекать», а не «развлекаться», – поправил его Илья, идя за ним, – и, если ты помнишь, впервые участвую в чём-то подобном.

– Признаю свою невнимательность, – телефон Влада подал сигнал. – А вот и новая загадка. «Когда заточение – личный выбор»… Ммм, и что сие значит?

– Бывший монастырь? – предположил Илья. – Ныне музей-памятник старины.

– Добровольное заключение, уход от мирского, а что, вполне подходит. Вперёд?

– Вперёд.

Влад огляделся, прикидывая, как лучше добраться до нужного места. По всему выходило, что лучше пройти вниз по набережной, а потом, петляя по проулкам, добраться до бывшего монастыря, и придётся идти быстро, их соперники явно получили загадку, так что он направился к цели, следя, чтобы Илья не отставал, и не забывая смотреть по сторонам. Центр города и прежде был достаточно красив, а уж теперь, когда за него взялись, и реставрация старых зданий шла полным ходом, здесь и вовсе стало несколько сказочно. Подсветка, как на том музее, который они недавно оставили за спиной, таблички с пояснениями о том, что было прежде в том или ином здании – увлекательно и интересно.

– А вот этот дом вся наша школа называла «три топора», – по дороге Илья рассмеялся и указал на мемориальную табличку с именем известного писателя, – по номеру дома и квартиры этого товарища, который тут жил.

– Надо же, я и не знал, – улыбнулся Влад, – наверно, потому что во время учёбы жил совсем в другом районе.

– Вот и подкинь идейку, – хмыкнул парень, – мы по половине города расползлись, кто-нибудь из следующих участников вполне может догадаться.

– Может, и подкину, но тогда у меня будет некоторое преимущество, а это не очень честно.

– Так не обязательно включать подобную загадку в квест на ближайшее время, – Илья пожал плечами, – или ты каждую неделю участвуешь?

– Одно время во всех играх участвовал, а теперь не всегда получается, но кто знает, может, как раз мне задание и попадётся.

Илья внимательно, насколько это возможно в неверном свете фонарей, посмотрел на собеседника.

– Во всех? Еженедельно? Ну ты даёшь…

– Это интересно и не очень затратно, я вообще люблю подобные вещи, особенно хорошо продуманные. К тому же город ночью особенный, а уже одно это стоит всего потраченного времени.

– Пожалуй, ты прав, я ночью по городу гулял в последний раз лет пять назад, ещё студентом, – вздохнул парень, – а сейчас как-то всё недосуг. Хотя зимние вечера ничуть не хуже в плане иллюминации, только холодно, не пошастаешь особо.

– Зимой маршруты обычно короче, и игра начинается раньше, да и реже проводится.

– Я, вообще-то, имел в виду обычные прогулки. Несолидно уже, что ли? Говорю, как древний дед, – вздохнул Илья, – надо что-то менять в жизни. Как-то ты на меня странно влияешь, обычно я с малознакомыми не откровенничаю.

– Это атмосфера игры – вроде как загадки разгадываем и друг друга заодно, – Влад немного грустно улыбнулся: когда-то он бродил вот так же с весьма дорогим человеком, но думать об этом сейчас не стоило. – Ты, кстати, уже начал менять, как я понимаю, раз пришёл сюда.

– Рекламку всучили, и настроение было соответствующее, – пожал плечами Илья, – потому и пришёл. А вот и монастырь, мы на месте, – перевёл он тему.

– И где, интересно, здесь искать? Не на стенах точно, ребятам проблемы не нужны. Ладно, действуем по той же схеме, расходимся.

Они разбрелись в разные стороны, обходя здание монастыря и внимательно оглядывая деревья, кусты, возможные укромные места – знак спрятать могли где угодно. Парни уже успели решить, что неверно выбрали место, когда, как-то не сговариваясь, вышли к почти скрытой за травой тумбе: что там было прежде, неизвестно, но теперь это был лишь кусок камня с нужным знаком.

– Второй есть, – улыбнулся Влад.

– Отлично, снимай, – Илья облегчённо улыбнулся в ответ и присел рядом с тумбой, демонстрируя повязку для отчёта. – Мне уже интересно, какая загадка будет следующей.

– Как и мне. Подождём ответа, а пока пойдём найдём какую-нибудь лавочку, передохнём немного.

– С той стороны есть скамейки, – парень махнул рукой, указывая туда, где бродил пару минут назад, – и видно дорогу, может, команда с набережной уже где-то недалеко.

– Да, там толковые ребята, должны догнать.

– Знакомые? – Илья присел на упомянутую лавочку и с удовольствием вытянул ноги. – А ты всегда с новыми людьми играешь, или это единичный случай? – частично из вежливости, частично с искренним интересом спросил он.

– Было время, когда играл с другом, но в последнее время если выбираюсь, то вот так, со случайной жеребьёвкой, с одним из той команды так и познакомился.

– Понятно, – негромко пиликнул телефон Влада. – И что там?

– Сейчас. «Опасность для города как на ладони», – прочитал тот. – Пожарная каланча? Тут как раз недалеко. Что скажешь?

– Логично, – согласился Илья, вставая. – Пошли, по-моему, сюда кто-то чешет.

– Прямо на пятки наступают, никаких тебе томных прогулок под луной, – Влад улыбался, показывая, что это лишь шутка, а то мало ли как воспримет его слова случайный знакомый.

– О, и правда луна полная, – парень рефлекторно поднял голову. – А я-то думаю, почему светло так, неужели лампочки в фонарях заменили на что-то помощнее. Идём, попробуем подтвердить заблуждение про везучесть начинающих.

– Пока нам очень даже везёт, так что, может, не такое уж и заблуждение.

– Это всего лишь третья загадка, на сайте квеста писали, что они к концу усложняются, да и ты сам должен знать. Ладно, посмотрим.

– Не то чтобы усложняются, скорее, потребуют больших знаний о городе и внимательности, – припомнив прошлые игры, сказал Влад. – Никогда не думал, что её так далеко видно, пусть она и кажется теперь совсем невысокой на фоне новых построек.

– Всё познаётся в сравнении, – хмыкнул Илья. – Думаю, стены разрисовывать тут тоже не стали, хотя… Блин, крапива!

– В ней, наверное, можно не искать, – с трудом сдерживая смех, сказал Влад, – хотя кто знает.

– Не удивлюсь, если всё-таки придётся туда лезть, – буркнул парень, поводя фонариком, – тут заросло всё, я не знаю, где можно разместить знак, чтобы его было хоть как-то видно не при свете солнца…

– А кого волнует, что его не видно? Тут как раз смысл в том, чтобы спрятать понадёжнее, – Влад ушёл в другую сторону, не собираясь тратить время на разговоры.

В итоге знак нашёлся на самом видном месте, прямо под ногами, на чуть потрескавшемся асфальте – просто несколько росчерков мелом, такое легко смывается, но вполне в состоянии продержаться нужное время.

– Отлично, – облегчённо выдохнул Илья, порадовавшись, что не придётся лезть в заросли. – Снимай.

– Я так профессиональным фотографом стану, хотя с такой натурой, – Влад сделал вид, что любуется пожарной каланчой, а не мягкой улыбкой Ильи, – немудрено, – щелчок затвора, и новое фото отправилось к организаторам, а парни не сговариваясь пошли вниз по улице, чтобы не торчать рядом со знаком.

– Почему бы и нет? Будешь снимать восторженных дамочек на каких-нибудь развалинах поживописнее или подбирать необычный ракурс для общеизвестных памятников.

– Потому что это не моё, я уже пробовал, даже в парочке конкурсов участвовал – без результата, так и осталось всего лишь одно увлечение из длинного списка.

– У тебя хоть список есть, – хмыкнул Илья, пиная камушек, лежавший на дороге, – и фантазия, судя по всему, богатая. Всегда немного завидовал людям, лёгким на подъём.

– Это только на первый взгляд хорошо, – покачал головой его спутник, – но вечные поиски себя и интересного вокруг выматывают, пусть и обычно не того, кто ищет. О, новая загадка. «Вечный покой даруй им, Господи…» Только кладбищ нам не хватало. К тому же рядом их и нет. Нужно думать.

– Вечный покой? – переспросил Илья, отложив на время отношение Влада к жизни. – Не кладбище… Ритуальное агентство отсюда тоже далековато. Слушай, а ты про какие-нибудь страшилки типа местного дома с привидениями знаешь, или что-то в этом роде?

– Знаю, – немного подумав, ответил Влад. – Очень неприятное место, у властей все никак руки не доходят его снести.

– И где и что это?

– Ты правда не слышал о главной мистической достопримечательности нашего города?

– Да вот не довелось как-то, я в мистику не очень верю, – Илья пожал плечами, – даже страшилок про чёрную руку и тому подобное в детстве не пугался.

– Значит, тебе их плохо рассказывали. Ладно, идти минут десять, так что рассказать успею. Этот дом в той части города, куда туристов не водят, вросшие в землю старые хибары, местами и вовсе сгоревшие наполовину. Мрачное местечко, но люди там живут, деваться некуда. Нужный нам дом стоит на пустыре, к нему местные не ходят, с виду весьма приличное строение из камня, строили его как место отдыха от суеты столицы, да как-то не задалось, владелец разорился, а дом пустили с молотка. А после чего там только не было – школа для благородных девиц, работный дом, пансионат, где доживали свои последние дни старики, и прочее, да только во все времена неизменно было одно: люди там умирали – по глупости, из-за чужого зла или по своему решению. Не думаю, что у нас есть ещё места, в которых случилось столько трагедий. В последние лет десять дом стоит заброшенный, говорили, что последний владелец всю семью свою там прикончил, но насколько это правда, я не знаю.

– Про этот район я в курсе, но не был там никогда, а вот про дом слышу впервые, – заметил Илья. – Думаешь, его выбрали как очередную точку? Самое то для ночной прогулки, ага. Но проверить можно, мы же внутрь не полезем.

– А что если придётся? Могли ведь и так решить – проверка на прочность, и нервы заодно пощекотать.

– Не, я понимаю, если бы это было предпоследнее задание, тогда это оправдано, но почти в самом начале? – парень скептически посмотрел на своего напарника. – И там искать нужный знак можно до утра, это же должно быть здание приличного такого размера, даже холл или что там сразу на входе.

– Вот и посмотрим на месте, – пожал плечами Влад.

– А вообще бывало такое, что нужно было не снаружи здания знак искать, а внутри? – через пару минут уточнил Илья: в тишине идти не хотелось. – Ты же не в первый раз так гуляешь, до финиша должен был доходить, поделись полезным опытом.

– Бывало. Приходилось по разным местам ходить, однажды, например, ребята упросили один из музеев на ночь оставить открытым, хотя за билет игрокам всё равно пришлось заплатить. Было и такое, что приходилось по стройке заброшенной лазить, в парке аттракционов тоже загадка была, а там ещё сторож упился и гонялся за проникшими на территорию. Так что всё возможно.

– Вот как… Тогда выбор подобного места уже не кажется настолько бредовым, – Илья помолчал. – А вот и нужный район, нам туда, что ли? – парень указал на возвышающееся за покосившимися домиками здание с чёрными провалами окон. – Мрачновато, ничего не скажешь.

– Зато какой антураж, – хмыкнул Влад, – дом с привидениями глубокой ночью, идеальное место для попытки правильно рассказать тебе страшную историю.

– Замучаю уточняющими вопросами, – рассмеялся в ответ Илья, – из области физики и биологии процесса.

– Есть вещи, которые стоит принимать на веру, иначе запутаешься в «почему» и «зачем». Нужно было взять фонарик помощнее, – останавливаясь рядом с домом, добавил Влад, – выглядит так, словно здесь никто годами рядом не ходил.

– Может, мы ошиблись? – неуверенно уточнил Илья, в свою очередь поводя лучом света. – Что-то непохоже, что здесь выбирали место, где можно оставить знак.

– Такая трава быстро восстанавливается, – не очень воодушевлённо попытался отстоять свою идею Влад: мрачное здание будто бы давило. – С другой стороны, даже если мы ошиблись, проверить всё равно стоит.

– За день-два? Что-то сомневаюсь. Ладно, пошли обойдём, внутрь мне лезть как-то не хочется.

– Как и мне, – честно признался Влад. Они как раз добрались до почти уничтоженного временем крыльца, когда парень заметил отблеск в одном из темных оконных проёмов. – Кажется, мы здесь не первые, – заметил он, – наверно, народ с другой стороны подошёл, – нашёл он объяснение тому, что пришлось продираться через бурьян, – и по-любому всё вокруг уже осмотрели. Так что придётся входить.

– Куда деваться, – Илья вздохнул и осторожно поднялся по остаткам ступеней к входной двери, немного приоткрытой.

– Тебе ни капли ни страшно? – тихо, с какой-то особой интонацией спросил Влад. – А что если там нас ждёт нечто по-настоящему необъяснимое?

– Мне не то чтобы страшно, скорее, некомфортно, – отозвался Илья, дождавшись его и открыв дверь шире. – Большинство историй про призраков и проклятья имеют какое-то реалистичное объяснение, так что даже если в этом доме и умерло много людей, это не значит, что мы лезем в гости к злобному призраку первого владельца.

– Скорее, к скопищу призраков – всех, кто здесь когда-то погиб, – как-то совершенно не весело сказал Влад, переступая порог. – С другой стороны, сюда уже зашли другие, а все эти легенды – всего лишь страшилки. Так, нужно осмотреться.

Свет фонариков заметался по стенам холла, а парни всё дальше отходили от двери.

– Честно говоря, не думаю, что нам нужно продвигаться слишком уж далеко, да и разделяться, как раньше, нет желания.

– Кстати, ты заметил, как здесь тихо? – останавливаясь и поворачиваясь к спутнику, спросил Влад. – Где другая команда?

– И правда, – встревожился Илья. – Уже ушли, что ли?

– Через окно? Хотя здесь вполне может быть пролом в стене… – Влад огляделся, поражаясь тому, каким крепким выглядит дом изнутри: да, здесь хватало пыли и паутины, гуляли сквозняки, какие-то особенно холодные для тёплой весенней ночи, и с улицы не проникало и отблеска света, хотя как помнил парень, совсем недалеко был фонарь, и его свет должен был хоть немного проникать через пустые оконные проёмы. Да и луна… – Слушай, – зябко поёжившись, сказал Влад, – пойдём-ка отсюда, что-то мне подсказывает, что подсказка совершенно не здесь, может, они имели в виду один из мемориалов павшим?

– Пойдём, – не раздумывая согласился Илья, – если бы тут что-то было, то на виду, уж больно мрачное место.

Они успели сделать только несколько шагов, когда порыв ветра захлопнул дверь, отрезая их от улицы, сразу стало ещё темнее, но это было скорее ощущение, а не реальность.

– Это всего лишь ветер и хлипкое дерево, – нервно улыбнулся Влад, подходя ближе и толкая дверь, надеясь, что она откроется сразу, но не тут-то было. Тогда парень осторожно надавил плечом. – Блин, заело, помоги.

– Угу, – но даже в результате совместных усилий дверь не сдвинулась ни на миллиметр. Парни переглянулись. – Ищем другой выход?

– Окна пустые, – пожал плечами Влад, – и невысоко.

– И бурьян снизу. Но выбираться надо, – Илья подошёл к окну и, посветив фонариком, чтобы не нахватать заноз или не напороться на что-нибудь острое, попробовал высунуться наружу – осмотреть местность. – Что за?! – парень, отшатнувшись, протянул руку, упёршуюся в какую-то невидимую преграду. – Не понял…

– Кто-то стёкла вставил? – уточнил Влад, хотя в это не очень-то верилось. Сверху раздался тихий скрежещущий звук – когда-то, в бытность свою студентом, он уже слышал подобное, поэтому резко дёрнул Илью на себя, едва успев вытащить из-под упавшего куска перекрытия. Кто бы знал, что работа на стройке пригодится в такой момент? – Порядок?

– Вроде, – парень ошарашенно посмотрел на приличного размера куски дерева и штукатурки, россыпью валявшиеся на подоконнике и полу и перевёл взгляд на Влада. – Спасибо… Там не стекло, а какая-то непонятная преграда, – Илья понял, что по спине пробежался неприятный холодок, – нас явно не хотят выпускать отсюда. Мать твою, и не ловит ни черта, – мобильник порадовал полным отсутствием связи, – а у тебя?

– Та же ерунда, – нахмурившись, сказал Влад. – Нет, ну, это, наверно, чья-то тупая шутка, и всё. Пойдём, здесь должен быть запасной выход или что-то подобное. Только внимательней нужно быть, дом старый, как бы ещё что на голову не упало.

– Хороши шутки, – Илья поёжился. – Тоже мне, незабываемое приключение. Идём.

– Хотя если с другой стороны посмотреть, действительно приключение, когда ты ещё решился бы прогуляться по мрачному дому в компании едва знакомого человека?

– Никогда, – согласился парень, – даже мысли такой не возникло бы.

– А если прибавить к этому, что мы совершенно не знаем ещё и того, чего ждать друг от друга, то и вовсе получается… Стой. Ты слышал?

– Да, – тихо отозвался Илья, – музыка. Откуда?

– Может, телефон? – Влад с надеждой вытащил трубку. – Нет. Смотри, – парень схватил спутника за руку, чтобы хоть как-то сдержать эмоции, и указал на тонкую полоску света, что лилась из-под покосившейся двери чуть впереди. Мелодия стала чуть более отчётливой, словно кто-то играл простенький вальс на клавишах.

– По закону жанра там должен быть белый рояль, играющий сам по себе, – нервно хмыкнул Илья, – или так ожидаемый тобой призрак. Ночь глухая, заброшенное здание, какая, к лешему, музыка? И почему мне кажется, что ты хочешь посмотреть, что там, не подскажешь?

– Потому что я выгляжу как любитель искать приключения на свою голову? – предположил Влад. – А что если это и правда часть квеста? Бонус для тех, кто первым дошёл до этого места. Так что, посмотрим?

Илья тяжело вздохнул, перехватил его руку поудобнее – чтобы было не так страшно, – и парни пошли к двери, которая открылась практически бесшумно, но стоило только прикоснуться к ней, как свет пропал, как и музыка.

– Никого, – осматривая помещение, выдал Влад, – хотя рояль имеется, как и остатки паркета, на котором, должно быть, неплохо было когда-то танцевать.

– Мистика какая-то. Не могло же нас обоих одновременно так переглючить, – Илья, поводив фонариком, разжал пальцы и решительно закрыл дверь. – Хватит с меня ненормальщины, пошли всё-таки выход искать.

– Да уж, в мистику поверить проще, чем в то, что кто-то заморочился здесь поставить сложную систему, работающую на фотоэлементах, – Влад внимательно осмотрел дверь: обычное обветшалое дерево без следа недавней работы. Музыка больше не звучала, но отчего-то было жутко, парню почудилось, что за ним следят из темноты, и он нервно оглянулся, но тонкий луч света выхватил только пустые стены и остатки какой-то мебели. – Странно тут, – сказал он, вновь поворачиваясь к терпеливо дожидавшемуся, пока он закончит осмотр, Илье.

– Не то слово, – мрачновато ответил тот. – Идём дальше или попробуем сунуться в эти окна?

– Все равно мимо них проходить, посмотрим.

– Надеюсь, больше ничего на макушку не прилетит, – Илья поёжился, вспомнив кусок перекрытия, и оглядел потолок. Вроде крепкий. – Странно, как плёнка какая-то, только не проминается почти… Впору молитвы читать и ждать рассвета, – парень поочерёдно поводил рукой у окон по одной стороне коридора, за которыми была непроглядная темнота, и обернулся к Владу. – Ладно, раз уж вляпались, пошли дальше, может, в другом месте повезёт?

– Или можно и правда начертить меловой круг и остаться здесь, – рассмеялся Влад, понимая, что смех неестественно звучит в тишине дома, словно отражается от стен и возвращается искривлённым, неправильным. Вновь вернулось ощущение чьего-то недоброго взгляда. Влад решительно тряхнул головой. – Пошли, пожарный выход должен быть где-то в конце того коридора, что уходит под лестницу на второй этаж.

Илья кивнул, признавая логичность предположения, и медленно, прислушиваясь к звуку шагов и просто непонятным шорохам старого дома, пошёл по коридору. Влад был рядом, и его присутствие после музыки и света в комнате хоть немного, но успокаивало. Со стен свисали лохмотья обоев – видно, последние владельцы дома хотели таким образом сделать его чуть более светлым, но теперь их попытки только добавляли ощущения обветшалости и теней в свете фонариков, казалось, что стены сужаются, падают на идущих вперёд, и это чувство заставляло ускорять шаг, почти жаться друг к другу, чтобы случайно не коснуться кусков дешёвой бумаги. В другое время парни, может, и задумались бы о том, как выглядит всё это со стороны, но теперь ими владел ещё не страх, лишь преддверие чего-то плохого, но и этого было достаточно.

– Этот коридор бесконечный какой-то, – выдохнул Влад и с трудом устоял на ногах, запнувшись о вывернутую половицу.

Илья, обернувшись, повёл фонариком, чтобы понять, что случилось с его спутником, и замер. Луч света пропал где-то в глубине коридора, хотя когда они только начали идти, был виден его конец и поворот в холл.

– Ты прав, такое ощущение, что мы стоим на месте. Дом, конечно, приличного размера, но не настолько же.

– Вернёмся? – не очень уверенно предложил Влад. – Там хотя бы окна, пусть в них и совершенно не подпадает свет.

– Пожалуй. В крайнем случае попробуем ещё раз открыть входную дверь.

Решение было принято, вот только коридор вывел их не в просторный холл или к закрытой двери бального зала, а в какой-то затхлый закуток с темной аркой на противоположной стене, в которой ворочалась тьма, не спешившая подчиняться свету фонариков.

– Мы же не могли свернуть не туда? Коридор был прямым, – Влад заметно нервничал: он не очень хорошо переносил вот такие замкнутые помещения с запахом сырости, и это если забыть о налёте нереальности происходящего.

– Что ж тут творится-то? – Илья так же нервно огляделся и, переложив фонарик в другую руку, вцепился в ладонь товарища по несчастью. – Где мы вообще? Дом с историей, блин… Опять поворачиваем назад?

Влад обернулся: теперь был его черед оценивать пройдённый путь. Коридор обрывался за их спинами, словно его и не было вовсе: всё, что они могли – это вернуться на несколько шагов, чтобы уткнуться в глухую стену.

– Интересно, здесь есть мел? – нервно усмехнулся Влад, и только ощущение тёплой ладони и тихое дыхание живого человека рядом не позволили ему начать бестолково метаться в этой странной ловушке. – Нам только вперёд. Хотя выходить туда, – он неприязненно посмотрел на арку, – мне совершенно не хочется.

– Мне как-то тоже, но у меня такое чувство, что сидеть тут нам всё равно не позволят, стены сдвигаться начнут или ещё что-нибудь в этом духе. Предлагаю держаться крепче, – Илья чуть передвинул кисть, переплетая их пальцы в замок, – чтобы не потеряться. Вдвоём бояться не так страшно, правда? – он криво улыбнулся.

– Вдвоём хотя бы есть шанс, что это не сумасшествие. Только вперёд! – девиз прозвучал как-то очень громко в тишине дома, но Влада это не очень волновало.

Арка уколола холодом, обжигающим почти до боли, ослепила тьмой, всколыхнула в душе слепой ужас и вывела в пустую комнату, уже не кажущуюся обветшалой – здесь даже потрескивал камин, и на письменном столе парила чашка, словно владелец этого места только что вышел. Владу даже показалось, что он ощущает терпкий запах лосьона после бритья, точно такой был у бывшего, и это не добавило радужности картине, да и некстати вспомнилось, что один из владельцев этого места как раз по рассказам покончил с собой именно в кабинете. Парень поспешно ещё раз осмотрел комнату, боясь увидеть следы произошедшего, а Илья, мёртвой хваткой вцепившийся в руку сокомандника, выдохнул и, недоверчиво оглядевшись, выключил свой фонарик.

– Приплыли. Знаешь, в коридоре было жутко, но здесь мне почему-то нравится ещё меньше, – тихо заметил он.

– Хотя бы потому, что этого мы не ждали совершенно. Что может быть более жутким, чем жилая комната посреди разрухи?

– Её хозяин, – парень обернулся, но за спиной арки уже не было – ровная стена. – Так, окно такое же тёмное, а вот дверь – это уже лучше, пойдём. Спасибо за гостеприимство, – буркнул Илья в пространство, потащив Влада вперёд.

На двери была латунная ручка в виде ангелочка с арфой, и отчего-то её совершенно не хотелось касаться, Владу – уж точно, а вот Илья явно был настроен более решительно, но что-то заставило парня перехватить его руку.

– Тише, – прошептал он, – там кто-то есть…

И верно, за дверью слышались шаги, а потом раздался громкий стук в дверь, стены, кажется, даже в потолок: кто-то хотел попасть в их убежище, и этого кого-то Влад не хотел видеть, лучше уж оставаться в мнимой безопасности комнаты, во всяком случае, пока не стихнет этот лихорадочный и отчаянный звук. Илья попятился.

– Возможно, ты прав, не будем спешить, – едва слышно выдал он.

Стоило им чуть отойти от двери, как стук прекратился, но всё же ощущалось это как временное затишье, не больше.

– Что будем делать? – по-прежнему негромко спросил Влад. – Нам ведь нельзя оставаться здесь.

Его сокомандник огляделся, пытаясь понять, что может им помочь.

– Может, тут есть ещё какой-то выход? – неуверенно предположил он. – В шкафу, которого нет, – в комнате и правда был только стеллаж приличной ширины, плотно уставленный книгами в обложках без надписей. Илья, убедившись, что хозяин этого места по-прежнему отсутствует, неохотно разжал пальцы и добавил: – Будем обстукивать стены?

– Как бы нам не начали стучать в ответ, – Владу стало несколько неуютно: теперь, когда его больше не держали за руку, нереальность происходящего затягивала сильнее, он краем глаза уловил чей-то силуэт в кресле, но стоило только обернуться полностью, как стало понятно, что это лишь его воображение решило сыграть невеселую шутку.

Илья пару раз глубоко вдохнул-выдохнул, успокаиваясь, и начал обходить комнату, методично стуча по стенам на разной высоте. У полок он задержался, потрогал корешки книг.

– Странно, они не вытаскиваются. Может, это и не стеллаж вовсе?

– Дверь? Как в приключенческих романах, тогда ты сейчас просто обязан потянуть за корешок книги, и она откроется.

– Слишком банально. Ну-ка… – парень попытался отодвинуть стеллаж от стены, тот послушно отъехал на каких-то то ли петлях, то ли рельсах, и Илья, приложивший слишком много силы, чуть не упал. – Однако. Тут тоннель какой-то тёмный, – проинформировал он, заглянув за полки.

– Я не хочу туда входить, – позволив себе минутку малодушия, выдохнул Влад. – Такое ощущение, что это место читает наши мысли или воспоминания, – парень вспомнил о запахе одеколона, – не самые лучшие, и реализовывает их в на первый раз незаметных мелочах. Тебе ничего не показалось знакомым, когда мы вошли сюда?

– Показалось. Такой же камин был в отеле, где я провёл свой первый и последний отпуск за границей. Не скажу, что тогда было плохо, но открытого огня в помещении, обшитом деревянными панелями, я откровенно боялся. А тут он какой-то нереальный, даже запаха нет.

– Словно мы сами частично придумываем себе картинку, – тихо сказал Влад, – и нас подталкивают в нужное место… Ладно, это я себе уже придумываю страшилки, – он через силу улыбнулся.

– Угу, а стук? Ты же не дал мне открыть дверь, – Илья оглянулся на упомянутую деталь интерьера. – Тоже какая-то ассоциация? Тогда, может, нам попробовать представить выход на улицу, вдруг сработает? – парень нервно хохотнул. – Давай лапу, всё равно сидеть тут – тоже не лучший вариант.

– Может, и правда попробовать представить, что на той стороне нас ждёт почти родной пустырь? – Влад не стал спорить или упираться, взял Илью за руку, так же, как и он прежде, переплетя пальцы, и решительно шагнул вперёд.

Прежде чем Илья, шедший следом, скрылся в темноте, он ещё успел услышать, как негромко щёлкнул замок – открылась дверь в ту комнату, где парни только что были. Хорошо, что они успели до прихода неизвестного хозяина, с ним отчего-то совершенно не хотелось встречаться, казалось, эта встреча имела бы неотвратимые последствия.

Несколько шагов в кромешной темноте, не поддающейся лучу фонарика, снова нахлынувшая паника, от которой спасает только хватка чужих пальцев – спутнику так же страшно, как и тебе, – и новое место. Они словно оказались на чердаке среди какого-то хлама, и Влад закашлялся от пыли, что поднялась при их появлении. Это место не казалось знакомым, да и особо страшным тоже не было, только мысль, что придётся спускаться отсюда, не очень грела. Илья выругался сквозь зубы, споткнувшись на первом же шаге, снова включил фонарик и попытался осмотреться. Покатая крыша над головой, сквозь щели между довольно крепкими на вид досками проникал лунный свет, какие-то ящики, коробки и обломки под ногами, пыль в воздухе и на всех поверхностях. Луч фонарика неспешно путешествовал, пока не наткнулся на относительно свободный участок пола. Илья осторожно прошёл чуть вперёд, по-прежнему не отпуская Влада, и сказал:

– Люк. Даже не заперто вроде.

– Может, попробуем найти здесь окно? – предложил Влад, не спеша трогать найденный, даже можно сказать предложенный выход. – Хотя бы посмотрим, что на улице творится и на какой мы высоте.

– Окно на чердаке? Хотя в старых домах вроде такие были… – луч фонарика снова пробежался по стенам. – Не вижу пока.

Стараясь поднимать как можно меньше пыли, они быстро осмотрелись, так и не найдя окна или достаточной для нормального осмотра дыры в крыше, зато наткнулись на чей-то портрет в углу – целая семья следила за каждым их шагом равнодушными пустыми глазами. Влад был готов поклясться, что они меняли положение на холсте, но, боясь, что Илья будет смеяться, промолчал. После такой находки было решено прекратить осмотр, и они вернулись к люку, прислушиваясь.

– Вроде тихо. Попробуем открыть?

– Почему нет, – Влад не мог найти ещё причин для промедления, напротив, он очень хотел как можно быстрее убраться отсюда, и ещё хотелось повести плечами, чтобы избавиться от холода чужого или придуманного им самим взгляда.

Илья мысленно перекрестился, хотя не был религиозен, и потянул за тяжёлое кольцо, откидывая крышку. От люка вели ступени без перил – немного, примерно этаж вниз, луч фонарика выхватил дощатый пол с местами проваленными половицами и стену рядом.

– Идём так же вместе.

– Свалимся, – покачал головой Влад, – лучше придерживаться за всё подряд.

– Стена рядом, локтём упрусь, – упрямо отозвался Илья, снова цапнув его за руку и решительно начав спускаться.

Владу ничего не оставалось, кроме как идти следом. Ступени скрипели, даже хрустели под их весом, но всё же держали, хотя казалось, что трухлявое дерево всё же сломается, не выдержит, и каждый шаг мог стать роковым. И всё же они так и не разняли рук, несмотря на опасность, и добрались до более надёжного пола. Лестница за их спинами рассыпалась мелким деревянным крошевом, словно её и не было, а они спустились по воздуху. Вновь возникло ощущение готовой захлопнуться ловушки, хотя вроде ничего и не произошло.

– А ты хотел по отдельности идти, – буркнул Илья, подняв голову, – может, нас вот так, – он поднял их сцепленные руки, – считают чем-то одним, вот мы и смогли спуститься без потерь. Летел бы сейчас с трёхметровой высоты.

– Я же не говорил, что будем по очереди спускаться… Впрочем, неважно, где это мы оказались? Очередной коридор? – луч фонарика с трудом осветил ровный, даже несколько строгий коридор с рядом дверей на стенах, ничего жуткого или необычного.

– Так, и в какую сторону идти? Что-то я опасаюсь в эти двери соваться, если честно, – Илья поёжился, вспомнив комнату с камином. – Или попробуем?

– И что ты хочешь найти за ними? – одна из дверей тихо скрипнула, вроде оставаясь закрытой, но всё же это такое явное приглашение, и его точно не стоило принимать, как и оставаться на месте, так что Влад сделал шаг назад – больше на инстинктах, чем по велению разума. Именно этим и можно объяснить то, что парень оказался на самом искорёженном временем участке пола, который не выдержал его веса. К счастью, полёта на нижний этаж избежать удалось, а вот падения – нет, к тому же Влад ещё и умудрился утянуть за собой Илью.

– Да чтоб я знал… – начал тот и рухнул на товарища по несчастью, каким-то чудом успев подставить вторую руку и не свалиться на Влада всем весом. – Твою ж мать, – охарактеризовал Илья ситуацию, поморщившись от неприятных ощущений в запястье. – «Двусмысленная, однако, ситуация, – мелькнула идиотская, не к месту, мысль, – хорошо лежим».

Спину Влад отбил прилично: неровный пол, пара досок, сильно выступающих и теперь больно впивающихся в тело, да ещё и Илья, придавивший сверху и как-то странно замерший, словно не знавший, как реагировать на произошедшее.

– Неудачное место для обнимашек, – хмыкнул Влад: лучше шутить, не думая о том, что их лица слишком близко, и на самом деле Илья очень даже в его вкусе – последнее и вовсе казалось абсурдом сейчас.

– Согласен, – как-то чересчур серьёзно отозвался тот и осторожно поднялся, протянув руку. – Ничего себе не сломал, надеюсь?

– Не должен был, – ответил Влад, принимая помощь, – но синяк, кажется, знатный будет. Ты сам как? Нормально? – стоять рядом стало странно неловко.

– Рука ноет, но двигается без проблем, так что всё в порядке, – Илья задумался на секунду, а потом всё же снова взялся за чужую кисть, решив, что опасность пропасть тут поодиночке всё же важнее, чем воспоминания об опыте отношений с парнем в юности и собственная реакция. – Идём отсюда, куда-нибудь да выведут, как раньше.

– То есть в двери ты ломиться всё же передумал? Вон та, – Влад указал на послужившую причиной их падения створку, отметив, что Илья как-то закрылся, что ли, отстранился, – она скрипела, но, как по мне, лучше всё же коридор, хотя, как показывает практика, не всегда… Ты точно в порядке?

– Точно, – мотнул головой тот, – пошли, чего на месте топтаться. И смотрим под ноги, а то пол тут… – парень решительно пошёл вперёд, поводя фонариком перед собой – какая разница, в какую сторону двигаться, всё равно этот замороченный дом не выпустит их, пока чего-то не добьётся. На этом фоне вылезла мысль о том, сколько они тут уже бродят – адреналин и страх забивали усталость, но мобильник доставать почему-то не было желания.

– О да, с полом я уже успел весьма близко познакомиться, – хмыкнул Влад. – Кажется, фонарик дохнет, – луч света под его ногами начал тусклеть, – вроде заряжал.

– Выключи, поэкономим, у меня батарейки свежевставленные, пока держат, – отозвался Илья, шедший чуть впереди. – Надо же, лестница, и даже вниз и с перилами, – в неверном свете перед парнями оказались обычные ступени с небольшой площадкой и заворотом, как в любом жилом доме. – Только в холле другая была. Спускаемся?

– Можно подумать, у нас есть выбор. Здесь хотя бы ступени крепкие на вид, и не нужно бояться, что мы с неё свалимся.

– Конечно, есть, – невесело рассмеялся Илья, – коридор и двери ещё не исчезли. Или можно просто сесть на пол и предаваться хандре. Я уже устал бояться непонятно чего, если честно, все эти переходы, звуки, темнота, я даже обещанному тобой призраку обрадуюсь, как родному, а то бродим хрен знает где…

– Я обещал целый выводок, если уж на то пошло, – хмыкнул Влад. – Пойдём, найдём тебе хоть одного, ты его победишь, и мы с чистой совестью вырвемся из этой ловушки, – парни осторожно сделали несколько шагов вниз, понимая, что пространство вокруг словно смещается, поворачивается, и вот они вновь стоят у лестницы, словно и не сходили с места.

– Так, вниз нас не пускают. Давай-ка вернёмся чуть назад для проверки.

– А вот здесь никто не против, – заключил Влад, – гуляйте по коридору, сколько захотите.

– Чтоб вас всех… – Илья не выдержал: на место страха пришла злость, и он неосознанно сжал пальцы крепче. Влад поморщился, но промолчал, потому что лишнее напоминание, что он тут не один, было совсем не лишним. – Ладно, будь по-вашему, – парень протянул свой фонарик сокоманднику и попробовал открыть ближайшую дверь. Безрезультатно. – Так, идём дальше.

С тихим скрипом поддалась только третья дверь. Когда-то это было спальней и, может, даже достаточно неплохой, но теперь – лишь обломки, пыль, паутина и непонятно откуда идущий тусклый свет: ничего необычного или мистического, только усталость навалилась, странная, отупляющая.

– Ты думал, что видел всё… – донёсся до Влада тихий шёпот: парень был готов поклясться, что говорил Илья, поэтому, вытянув у спутника свою ладонь и отступив на шаг, он спросил:

– Что ты сказал?

– Но ты ещё не видел моих кошмаров, – теперь, глядя на парня, Влад понимал, что его губы не шевелились, а значит, говорить он не мог, если только не обладал навыками чревовещателя, – но я покажу, я всё покажу…

Влад только моргнул, не больше, какая-то доля секунды, но комната за это время успела измениться, а главное, он уже не видел Илью. Здесь больше не было пыли и паутины, но зато хватало кровавых капель на всех возможных поверхностях. Парня замутило: он никогда прежде не видел столько крови, не чувствовал разливающегося в воздухе металлического запаха. Он боялся обернуться, чувствуя чей-то пристальный взгляд, слыша все приближающийся скрип половиц.

– Это просто сон, – закрыв глаза, прошептал Влад, – чужой кошмар, я могу проснуться… Чёрт! Илья, если ты слышишь, возьми меня за руку.

Илья же, когда они только вошли, мрачно посмотрел на окружающую разруху и хотел было выйти обратно, как Влад с остекленевшим взглядом разжал пальцы и сделал шаг вглубь комнаты.

– Идиот незамутнённый, ты куда?! – парень попытался было снова схватить его за руку, но понял, что вязнет в ставшем густым воздухе, двигается ненормально медленно. Окончательно разозлившись, Илья, уже не обращая внимания на вроде изменившуюся обстановку вокруг, собрал все силы и рванулся вперёд, всё-таки дотянувшись до сокомандника. Кажется, с ними обоими дом не мог справиться одновременно, во всяком случае пока: спустя растянувшуюся в бесконечность секунду комната вновь превратилась в рассадник пыли и паутины.

– Всё-таки услышал, – несколько непонятно для Ильи выдал Влад, открывая глаза.

– Тебе лестницы пропавшей мало было, суицидник несчастный? – как только Илья почувствовал тепло чужой руки, воздух снова стал обычным, и время потекло с нормальной скоростью. – Какого чёрта один куда-то попёрся?

– Привиделась какая-то ерунда, – Влад потупился: не говорить же, что отчасти испугался своего спутника, такой глупый импульсивный поступок. – Спасибо, что вытащил.

– Не за что. Не горю желанием шарахаться тут в одиночку. Пошли дальше, только не отцепляйся впредь, а то могу и не дотянуться в следующий раз.

– Если подумать, то я никогда столько ни с кем за руку не ходил, – хмыкнул Влад, просто чтобы сменить тему и отрешиться от той картины, что всё ещё стояла перед глазами – забрызганная кровью светлая комната и неторопливые шаги за спиной, – даже в детстве, тем более с парнем.

– Всё когда-то бывает в первый раз, – философски заметил Илья в ответ. – Как по мне, лучше так, чем заблудиться в навязанных глюках.

– Тут я даже спорить не буду. Итак, второй этаж в лучшем случае, без возможности спуститься, комната, где живут чьи-то кошмары… Оставим её за спиной.

Дверь закрывалась слишком медленно, Влад успел ещё разок услышать обещание поделиться ужастиками: кажется, он оказался более восприимчивым к этому дому, чем Илья. Хотя тот же говорил, что в детстве страшилок не боялся, а значит, он менее впечатлительный… Пожалуй, и правда не стоит больше пытаться отпустить его руку, если только очередной глюк не вынудит, но на этот случай стоит запомнить, что Илья явно на его стороне.

Опять коридор и двери, на этот раз открылась пятая по счёту. Внутри темно и пахнет сыростью, к границе тускловатого света от фонарика и тьмы подступали силуэты – их не разглядишь, но они там явно были, и лучше сделать вид, что совершенно не страшно, это всего лишь тени, и точка. Влад отвёл глаза.

– Не думаю, что нам поможет визит туда, разве только там лом завалялся.

– Стену пробить? Не уверен, что это поможет, если вспомнить окна внизу. Но ты прав, идём дальше.

– Или разломать всё вокруг, чтобы этот проклятый дом решил, что проще нас выплюнуть, а не медленно пережёвывать, – негромко сказал Влад, вздрагивая от пришедшей картины.

– Подавится, – мрачно отозвался парень: здоровая злость ещё не ушла, и к ней прибавился страх не за себя, а за сокомандника – ему тут досталось больше неприятностей. И вообще, сколько можно тут ходить без толку, любой нормальный глюк или чья-то чужая воля должны иметь какую-то цель или окончание. – Предлагаю просто пойти прямо, может, дойдём до другого конца. Тупик уже был, лестница тоже, может, на этот раз припасено что-то новенькое.

– Просто пойдём вперёд? Впрочем, это не худший вариант.

– Предпочитаю думать, что это просто дурацкий лабиринт, из которого нужно найти выход, – Илья закрыл дверь и, забрав свой фонарик у Влада, решительно пошёл по коридору, освещая пол перед ними, чтобы не споткнуться.

– По лабиринтам я ещё не бродил, новый опыт, – Влад постарался найти что-то понятное и приятное для себя.

– Я бродил по лабиринту из кустов выше человеческого роста. Как раз в том отпуске. Прикольно, кстати, было, и солнце светило, а не темень, как тут. О, а вот и… Нет, не выход, – перед ними был конец коридора и пролом в стене с какой-то туманной дымкой за ним.

– Похоже, отпуск тебе тогда удался, – улыбнулся Влад. Впрочем, улыбка сразу померкла, когда он увидел, куда им предстоит войти.

– Это точно, – Илья, убедившись, что по-прежнему крепко держит его за руку, поводил фонариком, изучая остановку. Луч света пропадал примерно в метре от них, только позволяя понять, что за проломом такой же пол, и ничего больше. – Так, в тумане заблудиться легче лёгкого, можно попробовать идти вдоль стены – или вернёмся туда, откуда начали путь, или придём куда-нибудь ещё.

– А тебя не очень-то смущает присутствие в доме тумана, – Владу не хотелось идти в тишине, особенно если учесть, что на краю зрения то и дело мелькали тени, или это просто свет отражался. Парень шарахнулся в сторону от смутной фигуры в тумане, и самое паршивое, что она показалась знакомой. – Прости, – понимая, что его нервы сейчас могут подвергнуть опасности не только его самого, – показалось что-то.

– Меня здесь уже ничего не смущает после всего, что мы видели, – мрачно отозвался Илья, – меня бесит невозможность отсюда выбраться. И на какие-то фигуры там сбоку я просто стараюсь не смотреть, потому что понимаю, что они, скорее всего, нереальные и нужны только для того, чтобы нас напугать. На тебя вон уже подействовало.

– Да, я уже понял, что ты крут и непрошибаем, прости, что я совершенно не такой, – не то чтобы Влад обиделся, нет, было даже лучше, что кто-то из них более ясно соображает, но вдруг подумалось, что он лишь обуза, и без него Илья уже давно бы нашёл выход.

– Я не крут, я простой, как валенок, как мама говорит, – хмыкнул тот. – Мне тоже страшно, но теперь страх забивает злость на себя, за то, что влез в этот чёртов квест с поисками, на тебя, за то, что ты предложил пойти к этому дому, на эту чертовщину, что творится вокруг, и это чувство лучше, оно придаёт сил, поэтому я ему не сопротивляюсь. Блин, да сколько ж можно, стена опять бесконечная, где угол у этой комнаты?!

– Будем считать, что это очередной коридор, – Владу показалось, что его голос совершенно потерялся в тумане. Наверное, действительно стоило разозлиться, и всё происходящее перестало бы так цеплять, но не получалось. Казалось, что он проваливается в туман, теряется среди зеркал… Зеркал? – Остановись на секунду, – попросил Влад, – есть идея.

– Стою. Колись, что придумал.

– Вспомнил кое-что… – голос парня звучал немного невнятно, он пытался вновь поймать то состояние, увидеть то, что заметил чуть раньше. Следующий его поступок был явно не очень умным, но Влад осознал это, только ударив по одному из зеркал. Туман пропал, и парни с удивлением обнаружили, что стоят в том самом первом коридоре, причём у лестницы.

– Нихрена себе, – выдавил Илья. – А что, так можно было?

– Нужно было все же искать лом, – хмыкнул Влад, с его руки на пыльный пол крупными каплями падала кровь, – но это ерунда, попробуем ещё раз открыть дверь?

– Попробуем, – кивнул Илья, и они пошли к выходу, надеясь на лучшее.

Дверь не открывалась, уже знакомое, собственно, дело, но теперь парни не собирались отходить от неё, справедливо полагая, что могут опять не найти пути назад.

– Странно, я и не заметил это зеркало, когда мы здесь были, – Влад улыбнулся своему отражению в мутном стекле, понимая, что, во-первых, вокруг не так темно, как было буквально минуту назад, а во-вторых, отражение не улыбается, оно вообще выглядит лишь застывшим портретом, и Ильи рядом не было видно, зато хватало других весьма неприятных личностей, большинство из которых были обильно покрыты кровью, и кто-то явно не только своей. И все они смотрели на Влада, недобро, выжидающе, дожидаясь отмашки.

– Ты хочешь жить? – тихо спросило отражение, такой знакомый немного насмешливый тон. – Хочешь выйти отсюда?

– Да, – глупо отрицать очевидное.

– Тогда отпусти его, – теперь Влад видел Илью, такого потерянного, кажется, злость ему больше не помогала, его хотелось обнять, а не отпустить, прижаться ближе, не только потому, что он симпатичен, но и потому, что никого больше настолько настоящего рядом нет. – Разожми ладонь, и дверь откроется для тебя.

– А он? – Влад уже знал, что не отпустит, не сможет, и будь что будет, но всё же продолжал тянуть время за разговором.

– Останется с нами среди зеркал, отражений и времён.

– Тогда и я тоже, – не стараясь скрыть страх, выдохнул Влад: парень знал, что пожалеет об этом в самое ближайшее время, вновь оказавшись в одной из комнат этого дома, слыша шёпот о чьих-то кошмарах, переживая чью-то смерть, пожалеет, но поступить иначе не мог.

– Какое зеркало? – Илья понял, что Влад опять смотрит куда-то в пространство, но на этот раз сокомандник не пытался куда-то уйти, наоборот, вцепился в его руку ещё крепче.

– Хочешь уйти отсюда? – тихий, вкрадчивый голос. Парень перевёл взгляд и вздрогнул: на стене и правда обнаружилась зеркальная гладь, в которой отражался только он, без Влада, а за спиной начали проявляться какие-то люди, судя по крови и прочим следам – убитые или погибшие.

– Хочу. Хватит с вас наших страхов.

– Можешь уйти, но только один, – в зеркале появился Влад – бледный, подавленный, уставший. Захотелось его обнять и сказать, что всё будет хорошо, что они выберутся, что вместе всё по плечу.

– И оставить тут этого малахольного? Нет уж, вместе вошли, вместе и выйдем, – твёрдо ответил Илья, в свою очередь сжав немного прохладные пальцы.

Зеркало пошло рябью, не такой, как бывает на поверхности воды, а медленной, тягучей и от этого более страшной. Это последний шанс – откуда пришло подобное знание, было непонятно, но парни одновременно ломанулись в дверь и вылетели на свежий ночной воздух, почти не встретив сопротивления и только чудом удержавшись на ногах.

– Это правда, или мы опять… – начал было Влад, но тут зазвонил его телефон. Парень как заворожённый достал трубку и принял вызов.

– Владик, ты что, стрельнутый? – голос одного из организаторов игры звучал очень громко. – Ты куда попёрся? Разворачивайся и уходи оттуда, а мы всем остальным отправим сообщения, что ответ на эту загадку – не проклятый дом. Валите, понял?

– Да, – заторможенно ответил Влад: у него, как и большинства давно играющих людей, на телефоне стояло приложение, позволяющее организаторам отслеживать его маршрут, – спасибо.

– Всё в порядке?

– Да, вполне, свалился на этом пустыре, руку раздолбил и синяков понаставил, – понимая, что всё равно придётся объяснять свой внешний вид, отозвался парень. – Я, скорее всего, вообще с маршрута сойду, – говоря это, он смотрел на всё ещё сжимавшего его ладонь Илью, – позже отзвонюсь.

– Договорились. Всё, мне работать нужно, – поспешно буркнул его собеседник, сбрасывая вызов.

– Кажется, у меня часы сбились, – тихо добавил Влад, пытаясь высвободить руку: опасности уже не было, и вновь пришла неловкость, – я время смотрел, когда связь проверял, и оно совсем не изменилось…

Илья молча потащил его подальше от дома прямо через заросли, и только когда они наконец выбрались на освещённые улицы, разжал пальцы.

– … – коротко, но ёмко, потому что матом, высказался он и тоже достал телефон. – Мы там по ощущениям не меньше часа бродили, а прошло и правда всего пару минут. Надышались какой-то затхлой дряни и поймали коллективный глюк? Нет, ты же пострадал… Блин, я вообще ничего не понимаю!

– А ходили ли мы вообще по дому или так и стояли у того проклятого стекла?..

– А твоя рука? И спина? И моё запястье? – Илья потёр руку под повязкой – до сих пор немного ныла. – Тебе тоже предлагали уйти в гордом одиночестве? – вскинул он взгляд на собеседника.

– Да, предлагали, – не стал отрицать Влад. – Слушай, давай найдём какую-нибудь лавочку, что ли…

– Пошли, – парень вздохнул и огляделся, соображая, где они и куда им идти. – Знаешь, у меня другая мысль есть, давай вызовем такси и доедем до меня, я сейчас только напиться хочу, если честно. Всё равно поиски на этот раз пошли лесом, не до того теперь.

– Если у тебя есть чем напиться, то я, пожалуй, соглашусь, – Влад определённо не хотел сейчас оставаться в одиночестве, а неловкость, что ж, она пройдёт, – потому что у меня точно голяк, а в бар сейчас совершенно не хочется.

– Не было бы, не предлагал бы. Так, где мы есть? – Илья наконец углядел табличку с названием улицы и номером дома и набрал номер службы такси. – Обещают через семь минут, – отчитался он, завершив вызов.

– Хорошая новость, – фонарь, под которым они стояли, мигнул, и Влад закусил губу, чтобы не вскрикнуть: темнота сейчас была явно нежеланным явлением. – До тебя далеко добираться?

– Нет, минут десять, не больше, город пустой почти, – парень поёжился, зыркнув на лампу над головой. – Отзвонись организаторам, пусть снимают нашу несчастливую команду с маршрута, – и Илья занялся распутыванием повязки на запястье.

– Скину сообщение, от нас и так подобного ждут, так что вопросов не возникнет. Жаль, конечно, что до конца не дошли, – об этом говорить проще, чем о том, что случилось в доме. Влад быстро набрал несколько слов другу и поднял глаза на Илью, уже несколько уверенней улыбнувшись.

– В другой раз. Недели через две, не раньше, – такой сокомандник Илье нравился гораздо больше. Поймав себя на этой мысли, парень вспомнил их падение и хмыкнул: – Тем же составом.

– И подальше от старых домов с историей.

– Хорошо, что я живу в новостройке, – тихий смех, всё ещё немного нервный, но такой необходимый сейчас, подтверждающий, что можно немного расслабиться.

– Ну, знаешь, вдруг у тебя соседка ведьма, и её проклятие уже подбирается… – замогильным голосом начал Влад. – Нет, не смешно. И правда хорошо, что новостройка.

Оставшееся время до приезда машины молчали, переваривая эту ночь и своё отношение к новому знакомому. В такси Илья сел впереди, не подозревая, что этим действием вызвал у Влада некоторое сожаление об упущенной возможности побыть рядом, несмотря на остатки неловкости, и авто промчалось по пустынным улицам.

К концу поездки Влад почти передумал: в машине было спокойно, и произошедшее недавно казалось лишь бредом, но вот интерес к сокоманднику проходить не спешил, и это вполне могло стать проблемой, да ещё и спина отзывалась неприятной болью.

На месте Илья расплатился и вышел, внимательно посмотрел на морщившегося Влада – по-видимому, синяков у парня хватало – и, почти привычно цапнув его за руку, потянул к подъезду.

– У меня мазь есть от синяков и обеззараживающее, сейчас лечиться будем. И ты что пьёшь, покрепче или послабее? Отец приучил всегда иметь запас на всякий пожарный.

– Пью всё, что наливают, – ответил Влад, он действительно не был привередливым, правда, откровенной бормотухи все же старался избегать, но что-то подсказывало, что её Илья как раз не предложит.

– Вот и отлично, – нужный этаж, звон ключей. – Проходи, разувайся, кухня там, ванная тут, мазь и перекись в шкафчике, найдёшь, – сам Илья скинул обувь, повесил ветровку на крючок и скрылся в комнате.

Влад немного подвис от его обстоятельности: не привык он к подобному, его знакомые сначала бы выпить предложили, а об остальном потом всей толпой бы и забыли, а главное, это всех бы устроило. Он обычно не тушевался в чужих квартирах, потому что в гостях бывал чаще, чем у себя, отчасти по работе, отчасти просто потому что жизнь такая была, но здесь отчего-то стало неловко. Он, сам поражаясь себе, осторожно стянул кеды, повесил толстовку рядом с курткой Ильи, мимоходом отметив приличную такую дырку на спине, и потопал в ванную – как минимум руки стоило помыть, кровь от пореза успела свернуться.

Собственно, только это он и успел, а потом глянул в зеркало и, заметив за спиной один из силуэтов из того пыльного стекла, задел стоящую на полке мелочь, которая с показавшимся оглушительным грохотом попадала со своих мест.

– Что у тебя там? – дверь в ванную открылась, и заглянувший внутрь Илья встревоженно посмотрел на парня. – Ноги не держат, руки трясутся?

– Просто приглючилась очередная хрень. Чёрт, я устроил бардак.

– Какая хрень? В зеркале, что ли? – неприязненно посмотрел на стеклянную гладь парень. – Да уж, будем теперь от собственного отражения шарахаться. И это ещё не бардак, не парься, давай лучше с твоей спиной разберёмся, рука вроде в порядке, как я вижу. Помочь? Судя по грязи на толстовке, синяк там не один.

– Судя по ощущениям, тоже, – хмыкнул Влад, опасливо поднимая глаза на зеркало, но в нём отражался только он сам и Илья, – давай посмотрим, что там на самом деле, – парень осторожно стянул футболку, с трудом сдерживаясь от тихого шипения. – И как оно выглядит?

– Хреново, – честно ответил Илья, – ты на леопарда похож, – он достал из шкафчика мазь и, встав позади Влада, начал осторожно наносить её на налившиеся лиловым и фиолетовым синяки, стараясь не надавливать, по своему опыту зная, насколько это неприятно. – Погоди минут пять хотя бы, пусть впитается.

– Что? – Влад, немного потерявшийся в осторожных прикосновениях, которые почти не приносили с собой боли, пропустил то, что ему сказали.

– Я говорю, футболку пока не надевай, – повторил Илья, понимая, что любуется чужой спиной и рельефом неярко выраженных мышц, несмотря на все повреждения. – Дома не холодно.

– Хорошо, – Влад улыбнулся и, чтобы не раскидывать свои вещи, пристроил футболку под ремень. – Теперь я могу рассчитывать на что-нибудь алкогольное? – парень старался не обращать внимание на то, что они в достаточно тесном помещении, и если Илья не выйдет первым, то, чтобы добраться до двери, ему придётся прижаться к нему почти вплотную… Кажется, пережитый стресс вполне мог подтолкнуть к весьма необдуманным поступкам, а этого пока не хотелось, не на трезвую голову – уж точно.

– Да, иду, – отмер Илья, дав себе мысленный подзатыльник, и, сунув мазь на место, вышел. – «Что это на меня нашло? Сколько лет прошло, как-то к парням не тянуло особо…»

Но мысли не помешали закончить с подготовкой ночных посиделок – к моменту прихода Влада на столе стояла бутылка, рюмки и нехитрая закуска.

– А к тебе весьма выгодно в гости заходить, – Влад старался вернуться к своей привычной манере разговора: ни к чему загоняться, особенно сейчас, жизнь прекрасна, есть чем приглушить воспоминания и с кем поболтать, ещё бы не обращать внимания на то, что этот кто-то – усталый, домашний и по-прежнему полностью вписывающийся в любимый типаж.

– Я не против, – Илья пожал плечами, – хоть какое-то разнообразие в серых буднях. Я на квест потому и пошёл, что совсем скучно стало, зато теперь впечатлений – на месяц вперёд хватит.

– А мне, кажется, уже на всю жизнь, – Влад повёл плечами и тут же недовольно зашипел, а потом рассмеялся над тем, насколько жалко всё это, должно быть, выглядит. – Пара часов в этом милом домике, и я задумался о том, чтобы раскопать свой диплом и найти скучную работу с восьми до пяти, чтобы и мысли не возникало о всяких квестах и прочем.

– Интересно всё-таки, что это было? – крепкий алкоголь уже начал своё расслабляющее действие, и теперь можно было попробовать проанализировать произошедшее. – Я бы поверил, что это временное помешательство, вызванное каким-то галлюциногеном, но одно на двоих? И повреждения вполне реальные, твоя спина тому свидетельство. Или правда те обещанные призраки нас проверяли на прочность, то же предложение разделиться и уйти? Хотя сомневаюсь, что нас всё равно выпустили бы. Может, крови твоей хватило? А время, которое застыло? Ничего не понимаю, и от этого ещё гаже, – парень выпил очередную порцию, как воду – опьянения не чувствовалось, только тепло и спокойствие.

– Мне кажется, что мы просто успели поймать момент, – Влад отвёл взгляд: не хотелось показывать того, что даже сейчас, в тепле и безопасности, всё ещё страшно, – та рябь, если бы не она, остались бы мы оба там. То, что из зеркала к нам вылезти хотело, видимо, не подрассчитало, или сил для двоих чуток не хватило, вот и… Мы вышли, а оно будет нам пальцем из всех зеркал грозить и пугать в темноте. Я не хочу знать, Илья, прости, я забыть хочу, и чем быстрее, тем лучше, – Влад быстро опрокинул в себя содержимое рюмки, пытаясь горечью смыть привкус своих же собственных слов.

– Ладно, проехали. Будем считать, что это просто кошмар, который забудется через пару дней, – Илья натянуто улыбнулся и перевёл тему: – А расскажи лучше что-нибудь о тех квестах, ты когда-нибудь приходил к финишу первым?

– Было дело, – Влад спокойно улыбнулся: сейчас даже неважным казалось то, с кем он тогда победил, – и несколько раз в первой тройке. На самом деле, это довольно классно – отправляешь сообщение и получаешь в ответ: «Вы выиграли», и указание, куда идти за призом. Подъём такой. У меня вроде даже кубок где-то был, – с лёгким сомнением добавил он. – Или я его отдал… Ты лучше спрашивай, а то я могу часами какую-нибудь ерунду рассказывать, а тебе и интересно толком не будет.

– А чем ты в обычной жизни занимаешься?

Завязался разговор, сначала немного неловкий – парни осторожно подбирали слова и вопросы, чтобы не влезать в слишком личные воспоминания, а потом всё более гладкий: Илье, несмотря на размеренную сейчас жизнь, тоже было что вспомнить – учёба, армия, первые годы после, хотя на фоне собеседника с его метаниями парень выглядел этаким островом упорядоченности.

Через час они уже сидели не напротив, а рядом, рассматривая фотографии города на телефоне Влада – так было удобнее перелистывать и обсуждать снятое, и в какой-то момент Илья, повернув голову, замер, поймав чужой взгляд.

– Едва ли это будет большей глупостью… – кажется, Влад даже не понял, что говорил вслух, важнее было увидеть отражение собственных метаний в чужих глазах и позволить себе забыть обо всём происходящем. Ненадолго, ровно на столько, сколько может длиться поцелуй, от которого перехватывает дыхание и всё тело тянется вперёд, чтобы почувствовать чуть больше. Тёплая ладонь на шее, пальцы чуть щекотали короткие пряди, щетина, которая совсем не мешала, только делала ощущения более реальными, так близко друг к другу… Они заслужили этот проигрыш своим слабостям. – Мне пора, – отстраняясь, сказал Влад. Сейчас, когда они были так пьяны и всё ещё слишком ясно помнили случившееся в доме, можно позволить себе забыть о границах, но скоро наступит утро, а значит, самое время поставить точку. Если он смог верно собрать воедино всё, что узнал об Илье сегодня, тому не нужны подобные отношения, в его упорядоченной жизни они быстро станут лишними, особенно если учесть тот хаос, в котором привык жить сам Влад.

– Куда и зачем? Ночь на дворе. У меня кресло раскладывается, так что спальное место найдётся, – парень понял, что не хочет отпускать гостя, рядом с ним было странно комфортно, несмотря на все их различия.

– Домой, – покачал головой Влад, – страдать с похмелья лучше в одиночестве. Спасибо за предложение, правда. Вызову такси.

– Номер свой оставь, – попросил Илья, не став настаивать, признавая чужое право на подобный выбор, – встретимся как-нибудь, ещё пообщаемся.

– Не вопрос, записывай, – парень открыл приложение, заказывая машину, и автоматически продиктовал рабочий номер. Цифры были внесены, и Илья, дождавшись, пока Влад закончит разбираться с транспортом, нажал на вызов. – Есть, – улыбнулся тот, сбрасывая звонок, – машина недалеко от твоего дома нашлась, так что я побежал.

Насчёт «побежал» он, конечно, перегнул, опьянение и усталость всё же давали знать о себе, так что собирался Влад совершенно не так быстро, как хотел, но вот толстовка застёгнута, мелочь перепроверена в карманах, и парень, улыбнувшись, коротко поцеловал стоящего перед ним Илью.

– Спасибо тебе, отчего-то я почти уверен, что ты сегодня мне парочку раз, а то и больше, жизнь спас, – пришло сообщение, видимо, водитель добрался до места. – Всё, мне пора. Услышимся как-нибудь.

– Обязательно, – твёрдо ответил Илья, – надоело жить по расписанию. Доброй ночи.

– И тебе, – дверь открыть оказалось просто, как и бросить короткий взгляд на Илью, запоминая. Уже спускаясь по лестнице, Влад подумал, что тот не позвонит, с чего бы? Расписание расписанием, а здравый смысл, которого у парня явно было с излишком, совсем другое дело. Впрочем, это ерунда, переживёт, особенно если с похмельем утром справится. Влад улыбнулся водителю и назвал свой адрес. Всё же жизнь – хорошая штука, какая бы ерунда в ней ни происходила.

Илья, закрыв дверь за поздним гостем, вернулся на кухню, посмотрел в окно на начавшее потихоньку светлеть небо, навёл порядок и заглянул в ванную. В зеркале мелькнуло что-то за спиной, но парень только мрачно буркнул:

– Иди ты… – умылся и вышел.

Адреналин давно схлынул, в крови гулял алкоголь, но ощущение переплетённых пальцев до сих пор не проходило, как и ласка чужих губ. Пусть они слишком разные, немного чужого сумасбродства ему не повредит, раз своё ушло вместе с юношескими уличными драками и тем первым и единственным парнем, бывшем больше, чем друг.

Условное утро наступило сильно после полудня, и Илья, разобравшись с последствиями ночного возлияния и обычной домашней рутиной, набрал сохранённый номер.

– Слушаю, – голос Влада звучал до отвратительного бодро, хотя пили они вчера наравне.

– Здравствуй. Как твоя спина? – спокойно поинтересовался Илья.

– Пока лежу и не шевелюсь, очень даже хорошо, – было слышно, как Влад перевёл дыхание: видимо, эта бравада, с которой начался разговор, достаточно тяжело далась ему. – Привет, Илья. А как твоя голова?

– Нормально, таблетки спасут мир. Я, собственно, чего звоню, хочу всё-таки узнать, чего лишился, и записаться на следующий квест, ты со мной? И план-максимум – ещё встретиться среди недели, если ты не занят вечерами.

– Ты там ничего не замахнул? – улыбнулся Влад. Он правда был рад слышать спокойный голос в трубке, легко было представить, как Илья сидит за столом с чашкой чая и, задумчиво смотря в неё, говорит с ним по телефону, но всё же сдержать эти ненужные сомнения не вышло. – Прости, не смог удержаться… Я пока ничего не планировал на неделе, но мои вечера обычно очень непредсказуемы, так что если ты уверен в своём решении, то я забегу за тобой где-нибудь в среду. Что скажешь?

– Я возвращаюсь около семи, номер квартиры ты помнишь, внизу домофон. Или телефон хотя бы, – хмыкнул парень. – Но на субботу-то я на тебя могу рассчитывать?

– Почему бы и нет, – Влад подумал, что чем бы ни закончилась их встреча в среду – холодной вежливостью или общей постелью, он будет в состоянии играть вместе с Ильёй в субботу, – я позвоню организаторам.

– Договорились. Выздоравливай, чтобы тебя можно было обнять без гримасы боли в ответ, – пожелал парень, – и до встречи.

– До встречи, – эхом откликнулся Влад и несколько поспешно добавил: – Спасибо, что всё же позвонил, правда, спасибо.

– Я же обещал, – и Илья отключился.

А Влад несколько нервно рассмеялся: кажется, этот дом что-то повредил в них обоих, Илья вот решил, что может попробовать встречаться с парнем, а он сам – что стоит впустить этого последовательного и очаровательного человека в водоворот своей безумной жизни. «Это всё страх, – сказал себе Влад, – он связал нас, переплёл пальцы так, что до сих пор отпустить не получается. Пройдёт. Вот в среду всё по своим местам и встанет».

Рабочая неделя пошла своим чередом. В среду Илья, повинуясь какому-то наитию, ушёл с работы чуть пораньше, пользуясь тем, что свои задачи выполняет в срок, и начальства уже не было, и направился в тот самый магазин, где был в прошлую пятницу.

– Добрый вечер, – приветливо улыбнулась ему продавщица – та самая, но явно не узнавшая покупателя, – ищете что-то конкретное?

– Здравствуйте. Пока не знаю, может, что-то приглянется, – Илья обошёл павильон и в итоге обзавёлся ещё одной головоломкой и печеньем с предсказанием, ради которого он, собственно, сюда и заглянул.

«Не упустите свой шанс», – гласила записка. «Не упущу», – улыбнулся парень и пошёл на остановку.

До дома он добрался почти одновременно с Владом, точнее, немного раньше него, но, услышав знакомый голос, в котором было слишком много непривычно серьёзных ноток, задержался, дожидаясь. Влад, увидев, кто ждёт его у подъезда, улыбнулся так искренне и ярко, что взгляд отводить не хотелось, но потом вернулся к разговору.

– Привет, хороший вечер, – сбросив вызов, Влад наконец полностью сосредоточился на Илье, – только с планами облом вышел. Хотел тебя вытащить с крыши местного долгостроя прыгнуть, но сегодня, когда обвязки проверяли, спалил свои синяки, так что придётся придумывать что-то другое.

– Будний вечер, большинство заведений через пару часов закроются, – задумчиво отозвался тот. – Можно просто погулять или вообще пойти ко мне. Только сначала всё же поесть, я с работы голодный.

Влад улыбнулся: он сам сегодня только позавтракать и успел, так что вполне разделял желания Ильи.

– В кафе? – навязываться не очень хотелось.

– А это как хочешь, обеспечить холостяцкий сытный ужин я вполне в состоянии.

– Как-то не хочется тебя напрягать после рабочего дня.

– Ага, я все пять дней в неделю после работы хожу в кафе, чтобы не напрягаться, – фыркнул Илья. – Пошли уже, по городу в субботу погуляем, до начала квеста можно будет и зайти куда-нибудь, – и он открыл дверь в подъезд.

Влада бы это не удивило, потому что он сам редко ужинал, да и не только ужинал, стоит признать, дома, хотя обычно это было частью рабочего процесса – его подкармливали музыканты, чьи-то бабушки, сёстры и девушки, парень настолько привык к этому, что перестал отказываться и смущаться. Только вот Илья – немного другое дело, ведь для него Влад ничего не собирается организовывать или знакомить его с кем-то нужным, тут личный интерес, и это ещё, к слову, стоило переосмыслить.

– Если хочешь, я могу узнать, что любопытного у нас сегодня в городе происходит, – поднимаясь по лестнице, предложил Влад, – после ужина, конечно. Едва ли тебя развлечёт флешмоб, но есть парочка знакомых команд, которые сегодня стритовать собирались, неплохие ребята, и репертуар приятный, можно сходить послушать.

– Можно и поддержать юные дарования мелочью на проезд до дома, – улыбнулся Илья, отпирая дверь. – Где кухня, знаешь, проходи.

– Главное потом не упиться с ними в хлам, – хмыкнул Влад, понимая, что один из коллективов явно припряжёт его в качестве шляпника – уж очень ненавязчиво и весело получалось у парня клянчить, к тому же он никогда не переходил черту между смехом и неприятными впечатлениями, – хотя это, конечно, больше про меня, – вдруг подумалось, как это выглядит со стороны – как будто он застрял в возрасте студента курса второго, когда ничего, кроме гулянок, толком не интересует. Не то чтобы обычно это волновало, но вот почему-то сейчас дёрнуло, наверное, потому что на Илью хотелось производить совершенно иное впечатление. Погружённый в свои мысли Влад всё же добрался до кухни.

– Почему бы и нет, если душа просит, – пожал плечами Илья, – но на меня и правда рассчитывать не стоит, не в будний день – точно. Так, что тут у нас есть…

– Да и я как-то не в настроении, если уж на то пошло, и вообще, если бы я пил всегда, когда предлагают, то уже спился бы на фиг. Ладно, тему моего возможного алкоголизма оставим… Как начало недели прошло?

– У меня обычно всё спокойно – работа такая, но вот коллегам вчера повезло меньше, – и парень, занявшись приготовлением ужина, поведал о не очень удачном рабочем дне товарищей по офису. Интересно рассказывать даже об обыденном Илья умел, да и ненавязчиво привлёк гостя помочь, так что за готовкой они не скучали, как и после: Влад явно старался отплатить за гостеприимство так, как умел – шутками, историями и улыбками.

Уже отмывая посуду, Илья уточнил:

– Ну что, идём в город? Или продолжим посиделки?

– Лениво как-то, – улыбнулся Влад, – но если ты хочешь, то я узнаю, где сейчас ребята.

– Если лениво, то лучше останемся, наверстаем в субботу, потому что я всё ещё хочу попробовать дойти до финала и оценить обещанный тобой душевный подъём.

– Для этого придётся очень хорошо постараться. Но ты же вроде хотел добавить разнообразия в свою жизнь, разве тихие посиделки с этим помогут?

– Я не говорил, что собираюсь бросаться в омут богемной жизни с головой, – возразил Илья, – насыщенных выходных для начала вполне достаточно.

– Если ты уверен, – Владу действительно не хотелось покидать это место, особенно сейчас: здесь было спокойно, и он был почти уверен, что тени, до сих пор мелькающие в зеркалах, не побеспокоят, пока он рядом с Ильёй. – Кстати, как ты к выставкам современного искусства относишься?

– Нормально отношусь, писать картины и ваять скульптуры из не пойми чего умели во все времена, а сейчас ещё и посыл какой-то дополнительный пытаются вкладывать. У тебя есть что-то на примете, или сам творишь под настроение?

– Я подумал, что можно тебя в субботу перед игрой на выставку затащить, – признался Влад, – там есть несколько весьма интересных работ, нормальных, реалистичных, а не бреда сознания под лёгкой наркотой.

– Какая точная характеристика, – искренне рассмеялся парень, – попадается иногда что-то подобное в новостных рассылках. Сходим, конечно, приобщимся.

– Да я, собственно, уже приобщился, – Влад как раз этой выставкой в числе прочего и был занят в начале недели, – но официальное открытие всё же в пятницу, так что, может, ребята что и добавят.

– О, так мы будем в числе почти первых? Всё-таки не зря меня на тот квест занесло, с таким интересным во всех отношениях человеком познакомился, – широко улыбнулся Илья, – теперь остаётся не разочаровать.

– Интересным, скажешь тоже. Я тут совсем недавно думал, что больше похож на вечного студента, этакого застрявшего в гулянках и ничегонеделании балбеса, и вот совершенно точно такой тип рядом тебе не очень-то нужен, – он отвёл взгляд, пряча неуверенность, и тут же вскинулся, отругав себя: – С другой стороны, скучно точно не будет.

– Ну, похож, не спорю. Все люди разные, кто-то и в семьдесят фору двадцатилетним даст, наверное, ты как раз из таких. Не скажу, что понимаю такой образ жизни, но и осуждать не спешу. А вот по поводу того, кто кому нужен – позволь мне самому решать, хорошо? С правильной девочкой из хорошей семьи я не ужился, двое биороботов рядом – это слишком скучно и обоим оказалось неинтересно. И, предвосхищая твой вопрос, опыт отношений с парнем у меня был, в юности, и разошлись мы потому, что он уехал в другой город, и меня больше ни к кому своего пола особо не тянуло до сих пор.

– Выходит, я весь такой особенный, раз смог тебя заинтересовать, – фыркнул Влад: отчего-то казалось, что Илье не очень приятно было обо всём этом рассказывать, – или я слишком тороплюсь с выводами?

– Попробовать никто не мешает, верно?

– Вот это совершенно точно, и я собираюсь поцеловать тебя сейчас, это так, к слову.

Тянуться через стол было неудобно, проще уж встать, подойти к Илье и наклониться, целуя, ещё лучше было бы устроиться на коленях, но на это Влад пока не решился, ему и для простого прикосновения к губам пришлось себя хорошенько так мысленно пнуть. Илья, ответив на поцелуй, понял, что в таком варианте у него очень быстро затечёт шея, осторожно обнял парня за талию, помня о наличии большого количества синяков на спине, и потянул вниз, усаживая боком к себе.

– Так будет удобнее, – ненадолго прервавшись, пояснил он замершему Владу и снова поцеловал.

Определённо удобнее и лучше, но при этом слишком близко и чертовски возбуждающе, а парень ещё не успел толком разобраться в себе.

– Нам стоит отдышаться, – Влад улыбался, он действительно собирался ненадолго прерваться – ещё одно короткое касание, всего одно, уговаривал он себя, что в этом плохого? Как оказалось, ничего, кроме того, что оно вновь превратилось в выматывающе медленный поцелуй.

– Если ты хочешь, – Илья чуть отстранился, но руки разжимать не спешил. – Или можно переместиться в комнату и сидеть рядом.

– Или лежать, – усмехнулся Влад, – и не обязательно рядом, – он действительно поднялся на ноги, понимая, что сидеть вот так на коленях у Ильи, конечно, здорово, но он – не трепетная почти невесомая дамочка, так что не стоит злоупотреблять.

– Разберёмся, – Илья снова поймал его кисть, переплетя пальцы, как тогда, в доме, и потянул в сторону в чуть более подходящего места.

Жест был знаком не только ему, Влад сначала весьма явственно вздрогнул, но всё же смог быстро взять себя в руки: они больше не в плену неизвестной силы, то, что случилось, почти не имело власти, другое дело – тепло ладони и то, что они снова вместе и можно не торопясь изучать, что значит это самое «вместе».

Они и правда устроились на кровати, неспешно целуясь, узнавая друг друга, не торопясь переходить к следующему шагу, но каждый понимал, что если партнёр проявит чуть больше инициативы, отказа он не получит. Всё решил случай – Илья, забывшись, задел самый болючий синяк, и Влад, рефлекторно дёрнувшись, прижался ближе, выдав степень своего возбуждения и почувствовав такое же чужое.

– Прости, – покаялся Илья, тем не менее, не позволяя парню отстраниться, – я постараюсь поаккуратнее. Не хочу тебя отпускать…

– Это именно то, что я хотел от тебя услышать, – выдохнул Влад, не пытаясь скрыть дрожь и прижимаясь ещё ближе, – а ещё, пожалуй, то, что ты поможешь мне избавиться от лишней одежды, – парень и сам не знал, как смог выдать настолько длинную и связную фразу.

– Конечно, – Илья улыбнулся и занялся выполнением просьбы, не забывая продолжать целовать, оглаживать и ласкать, чувствуя несколько лихорадочные ответные действия – похоже, Влад окончательно решил не терять время даром.

Разукрашенная спина, конечно, внесла свои коррективы в возможные варианты положения тел, но не помешала крепким, хоть и осторожным объятиям до и расслабленному лежанию почти друг на друге после – парни уже не думали, что что-то подобное уже было, им сейчас было слишком хорошо, чтобы вспоминать, что именно послужило причиной их сближения. Влад вслушивался в успокаивающееся биение сердца Ильи и улыбался, чувствуя лёгкость во всем теле и млея от тепла рядом.

– Уверен, что давно с парнями не встречался? – поддразнил он Илью, заглядывая ему в глаза и целуя, стараясь не увлекаться, хотя, как показывала практика, его старания не срабатывали.

– На память не жалуюсь и уверен, что сделал всё возможное, чтобы не разочаровать, – усмехнулся в чужие губы тот. – Надеюсь, сегодня ты не сорвёшься в ночь на такси?

– Тебе же с утра на работу… – с лёгким сомнением выдал Влад. – Не хочу, чтобы ты носом клевал, потому что если я останусь рядом, то мы точно быстро не уснём.

– Кофе покрепче сварю, – хмыкнул Илья, – не переживай, – возможные возражения утонули в очередном поцелуе, а потом и вовсе выветрились из головы: было приятнее придумывать, как доставить большее удовольствие, а не рассуждать о завтрашнем раннем подъёме.

Уснули парни и правда поздно, но Илья не жалел об этом, позёвывая утром над кружкой – вид сонного, немного помятого Влада стоил всех неудобств.

– В субботу нас ждёт насыщенная ночь, так что нужно будет отоспаться, – заметил он, собирая посуду после завтрака. – Когда и где встретимся? Или созвонимся ближе к выходным?

– Я пока не знаю, где будет сбор, – Влад явно с трудом собирался с мыслями, он вообще с утра был достаточно молчаливым и при этом привязчивым: случайные вроде прикосновения, мимолётные поцелуи, словно боялся отпустить, – но мы можем встретиться часов в пять возле того памятника, если ты не передумал о походе в галерею.

– Нет, не передумал. Заявку на участие в квесте на сайте оставлять нужно будет? – уточнил Илья, долив ему кофе и ответив на благодарную улыбку коротким, но нежным прикосновением к губам. – Или достаточно того, что ты сообщишь о наличии напарника?

– В нашем случае достаточно было моего звонка, даже взнос с прошлой игры перенесут. Только номер опять придётся тринадцатый брать.

– Он для нас оказался в некотором роде счастливым, так что я не против. Мне пора собираться, – вздохнул Илья, – но ты можешь пока не спешить.

– Если я не начну шевелиться сейчас, то ты так точно опоздаешь, – Влад перехватил Илью, не давая выйти из кухни, обнял, утыкаясь лбом в его плечо и глубоко вдыхая, чтобы запомнить будоражащий запах. – Постой минутку, и будем торопиться.

Илья обнял его в ответ, подумав, что до субботы как-то слишком долго. Но вместе с тем он не хотел навязываться, пусть им и было хорошо рядом, ведь у Влада с его образом жизни все вечера расписаны на неделю вперёд, а ему самому интересны не все увлечения парня. Ничего, во время ночной прогулки можно будет договориться о времени и частоте встреч, устраивающей их обоих.

– Слушай, я тебе в прошлый раз по пьяни рабочий номер дал, – позже, когда Илья в спешке пытался выбрать рубашку, а Влад наконец нашёл отброшенную вчера в сторону футболку и, совершенно не обращая внимания на то, что та порядком измята, напялил её. – Это как бы не страшно, на самом деле, но мне хочется, чтобы у тебя был мой личный номер. Запишешь? Или лучше скинуть сообщением?

– Запишу, – покосился на него Илья, – и так же отмечусь коротким вызовом. Диктуй.

Влад улыбнулся и назвал нужные цифры, несколько раз запнувшись: этот номер он знал не очень хорошо – редко приходилось озвучивать его, – но был уверен, что нигде не ошибся. Собственно, это оказалось легко проверить – Илья так же, как и в прошлый раз, после нажал на вызов.

Но вот наконец сборы закончены, прощальный поцелуй – и парни разошлись каждый в свою сторону.

А в пятницу вечером Илью от просмотра фильма отвлёк телефонный звонок – Влад, не с рабочего номера.

– Добрый вечер, – с улыбкой ответил парень, понимая, что будет рад услышать собеседника даже по какому-то незначительному поводу.

– Чем ты занят? – на заднем плане гремела музыка, не настолько, чтобы мешать разговору, но всё же явно говоря, что собеседник сейчас не дома.

– Фильм смотрю. В гордом одиночестве, – не удержался Илья. – А ты?

– Тусовка в клубе, новый ди-джей, один из моих многочисленных знакомых, – как-то без особого огонька сказал Влад. – Просто вдруг понял, что до вечера субботы я без тебя не дотяну. Соскучился… Можно я приеду, Илья, пожалуйста? Или ты сюда…

– Приезжай, конечно, – не раздумывая, отозвался тот, – мне тоже тебя не хватает.

– Правда? – лукаво уточнил Влад. Музыка звучала уже гораздо тише, кажется, он не собирался ни с кем прощаться. – Просто этот твой «план-максимум», я решил, что тебе одной встречи среди недели уже как-то достаточно. Захватить что-нибудь по пути?

– Как оказалось, нет. И не нужно ничего, тебя хватит, – в голосе на том конце явно была слышна улыбка.

– Ну, себя я точно нигде не потеряю.

– Жду, – и Илья отключился, понимая, что теперь будет считать минуты до звонка в домофон.

Вот только позвонили в дверь.

– Твоя соседка, оказывается, совсем не ведьма, – стоящий на площадке Влад выглядел непривычно стильно, – а очень милая девушка, – просочившись мимо немного растерявшегося Ильи, он добавил: – Да закрой ты уже эту дверь, иначе я поцелую тебя прямо под её любопытным взглядом через глазок, и мне будет совершенно наплевать на всё.

– Чихать я на неё хотел, – отмер Илья, захлопывая дверь и одновременно притягивая гостя поближе, – иди сюда…

Жадный поцелуй практически на пороге – новый, но исключительно приятный опыт. Илья ещё успел краем сознания подумать, что тот чёртов дом связал их сильнее, чем того можно было бы ожидать, и забыл обо всём, кроме требовательных рук и губ нежданного, но желанного гостя.

– Чёрт, это было круто, – довольно высказался Влад, когда в голове наконец появились хоть какие-то мысли, устраиваясь удобнее рядом с Ильёй и мягко, благодарно целуя его. – Могу ли я расценивать такое жаркое приветствие как разрешение заходить в любой день?

– Можешь. И даже без предварительного звонка, – отозвался парень. – Но по выходным обязательно будем куда-нибудь выбираться вместе, нужно же оценить всевозможные злачные и не очень места нашего города.

– О, у меня есть целый список таких мест, можешь не переживать, мы обязательно найдём, чем интересным заняться. А пока я собираюсь снова тебя поцеловать и вновь отвлечь от того, что ты там смотрел, потому что со мной интересней… – Влад предвкушающе улыбнулся и в полной мере выполнил своё обещание.

Их связало пыльное зеркало в полном призраков чьих-то ошибок доме, заставило вцепиться друг в друга мёртвой хваткой двух совершенно разных людей, перевернуло их мир, и вдруг оказалось, что рядом находиться так просто и легко… И пусть Влад через неделю придёт среди ночи, шепча признания, потому что он не может иначе, пусть, ведь Илья в ответ на это оставит его рядом, не отпустит больше, потому что так будет правильней для него самого. Пусть это будет ежедневной борьбой хаоса и порядка, пусть, главное, что она крепче всех возможных нитей свяжет тех, кому слишком тошно в этом мире в одиночку, слишком пусто без того, в кого они обязательно влюбятся, потому что иначе невозможно.

Они живы, они рядом, они любят, а дом… Что ж, он так и стоит на своём месте, а пыльное зеркало ждёт припозднившихся гостей.


End file.
